


Moments in the House

by OdeyPodey



Series: College Nein [3]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Literally me in class writing it because I hate physics, Snow, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26511421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdeyPodey/pseuds/OdeyPodey
Summary: Jester spends time in her bed thinking back on her opportunity to live here, and questioning if she hadn't.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Jester Lavorre/Beauregard Lionett, Jester Lavorre/Yasha
Series: College Nein [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1923904
Kudos: 33





	Moments in the House

Jester appreciated silent mornings in the house. The mornings she didn’t need to get up at eight for a studio class. When she could sit in her pajamas wrapped in her comforter with some old children's show played on her laptop. The room was warm, comforting, especially having the three beds snuggled up in one room. 

Looking across the way between her and the bunk, her eyes landed on Beau. She was still dead asleep, curled up in Yashas hold. Usually the three would fall asleep in one of the beds, or on the floor, but she’d gotten back late. The two looked comfortable snuggled up. The house was asleep and quiet, the sound of her show was droning on in the background. Her phone next to her thigh after a long call with her mother. Her hands worked on finishing a bracelet. The flower field wall sitting across the room stared back at her, the lamp casting a soft warm glow on it. 

Jester smiled fondly at the warm feeling in her chest, especially due to the snow falling outside their window sill, Yashas cactus enjoying the indirect sun of winter. She could just faintly hear the sound of a conversation behind the door, somewhere making its way down the hall. The fond voice of Essek waking up early to head out to work while Veth bugged him about when he’d be back and what he’d like for dinner. Having another member in the household was nice, especially now having the rooms all full. The conversation made its way downstairs as the voice disappeared from Jester's ears. She snuggled back into her blankets as she worked silently, ever so often glancing up at the bright cartoons jumping around the screen.

“Jester?”

Her gaze flickered across the room, Beau’s morning voice catching her off guard.

“Yeah?”

“When did you get home?” She sighed quietly. 

“Ten last night. I didn’t want to bother you two, Yasha was exhausted when I left.”

“You wouldn’t have bothered us, you could never bother us. She missed you last night.”

“Aw, well, next time I’ll join you guys when I get back.”

“Yeah.” Beau rolled over slowly, stretching. “What are you doing?”

“Watching a show, doing some crafts, the usual. I can come sit with you guys if you want.”

“That would be nice.” She smiled, scooting closer to the other to make room.

Jester smiled brightly, climbing off the bed and reaching for her stuff. She moved across the room and climbed into the bed next to Beau. She situated the laptop a bit away from her so the other could see as well, finally snuggling into the blankets with them. She carefully began working on her project again as Beau snuggled back down to try and fall asleep once again. Something in her warmed again as she shifted closer to the other two, smiling. It was silent, safe for the sound of the show playing quietly in the background. 

“You go back to sleep Beau,” she whispered. “I’ll be here while you two are asleep.”

“Mhm.” Beau shifted, curling up more.

She patted her head gently, focusing on her bracelet again.

Jester appreciated these moments in the house. 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Short post right now!  
> I have chapter 4 hot and ready to go but I thought I could post my little drabble for these babies first. Gotta love my girls.  
> -  
> I did want to preface this by saying: These three won't end up together in the actual story line  
> I already have plans as you can tell by the tags in the original AO3 works. But, I can enjoy some of them even if I like Fjord and Jester more. I just want Yasha to be h a p p y  
> -  
> Anyways,  
> I don't think that I have anything else to write right now so I will stop talking.  
> Thank you for reading! Have a good day, stay safe, and wear a mask!


End file.
